


The Next Step (rewrite)

by cryingoverfiction



Series: Iwaoi angst fest [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru has anxiety, Rewrite, jj can't tag, just pls read my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi get their university acceptance letters, and one of them is in for a rude shock, can they get through this? or is their relationship doomed?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi angst fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Next Step (rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back!!! I actually wrote this story years ago, but I always hated how I wrote it, I was in a depression haze and didn't really care what I put out there, so here it is REVAMPED!!!  
> Pls enjoy!!

Oikawa was buzzing. The drumming sound of his heartbeat racing in both excitement and terror was deafening to him. University acceptance letters had been delivered today, and he was holding the unopened envelope in his shaky hands. This was it, the moment of truth – his future lay within the words in the envelope. He took a couple of deep breaths. He shouldn’t have skipped his anxiety meds this morning, but if it was good news, he didn’t want to be groggy when he got it.

_What if it isn’t good news?_

_What if all this was nothing?_

_How could he ever play professional volleyball with his knee in the state it’s in?_

He was still shaking, so much so that he almost didn’t feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text, from Iwaizumi.

_I’m coming over._

That means he got his acceptance letter, and it’s time to discuss their future. Oikawa takes one last deep breath, and yanks the envelope open. The shredded piece of paper falls to the ground as his eyes transfix on the first sentence – that _crucial first sentence_ – the one that determines whether the rest of the letter is worth reading. Whether the long days and sleepless nights and relentless training sessions were worth it. They had been.

_Dear Oikawa Tooru,_

_We at the Nippon Sports Science University are pleased to inform you that you have been granted a position in the freshman class of 2020. We have_

That’s all he needed to know. He had done it. His dreams were one step closer to finally becoming a reality. Tears started to form and he knew he definitely should’ve taken his meds. The door opens and Iwaizumi hangs his coat over the chair. Oikawa looks at him through wet eyes.

Iwaizumi panics for a moment, but then the piece of paper gets thrust in his face.

“Iwa-chan I got in! Nittadai accepted me! I’m in”

Iwaizumi smiled. He had worked so hard for this, he was glad to see his Tooru being rewarded to for his hard work for a change. A pang of guilt strikes at his heart, and settles at the pit of his stomach.

“Did you get in Iwa-chan? Did you?”

Gods he was so excited, practically bouncing off the walls. Iwaizumi sighed.

“I got in” he said, avoiding eye contact with Oikawa and scratching the back of his head.

“Geez, you don’t have to sound so excited about it” he grumbled and Iwaizumi sighed again. This wasn’t fair.

“Tooru, baby, we need to talk”

Oikawa’s face falls and he can see the fear in his eyes. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to start a conversation.

“You’re leaving me” he states, and Iwaizumi knows he should’ve seen that coming.

“No, no,” he starts, rushing to sit next to Oikawa on the bed. He brushes a hand along Oikawa’s arm but the boy moves away from him.

“Let me explain”

Oikawa doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t protest either.

“I got in to my first choice university, but it wasn’t Nittadai.”

He reached for his coat and grabbed his acceptance letter from the pocket and handed to Oikawa, who took it in silence, he began to read out loud.

“Dear Iwaizumi Hajime, we have accepted your application for medical practice at Tokyo Medical and Dental…you are leaving me”

Oikawa sounded so small and hurt, and Iwaizumi was now drowning in guilt. There was definitely an easier way to have this conversation – one that didn’t poke a stick at Oikawa’s anxiety, lowkey paranoia and incessant self doubt. Iwaizumi ran a hand over his face.

“Did you even apply to Nittadai?”

“Of course I did! It was my second choice-“

“So I’m your second choice” Oikawa interrupted. This was not going the way Iwaizumi had planned.

“Tooru listen to me-“

“Get out”

Iwaizumi’s blood ran cold. Why wasn’t he listening?

Oikawa stood, both letters falling to the floor as he did.

“If you won’t leave, I will” he said. Iwaizumi knew he was angry but there was no anger in his voice, only hurt. He slammed the door behind him.

Iwaizumi was beside himself. Why wasn’t Tooru listening? After everything they had been through, why was he so quick to believe that Iwaizumi was done with him?

Iwaizumi slowly lay on the bed, turning his head to look at the photo of he and Oikawa when they were kids, both missing front teeth. Oikawa had lost his first, and threw a volleyball at Iwaziumi’s face so they could match. He smiled fondly at the memory.

The orange pill bottle next to the picture caught his attention, he reached over for it and began counting.

5 extra doses.

Tooru hadn’t been taking his medication for 5 days.

Iwaizumi sat at the swing set he was much too large for, at the park he and Oikawa used to play at when they were children, still holding Oikawa’s medication, lost in thought.

“I guess the bad thing about dating someone you’ve known your whole life is that we have the same spot to cool off after a fight” a voice said behind him, and Oikawa moved to sit in the next swing.

“Could you really call that a fight? You shut down on me and didn’t give me a chance to explain”

Oikawa closed eyes and tilted his head back. Iwaizumi noticed he was shivering, having forgotten to take a jacket when he left the house earlier. Iwaizumi shrugged his jacket off his own shoulders and placed it onto Oikawa’s, who kissed his hand as a silent acknowledgement and thanks.

“I know,” he started and turned to face Iwaizumi. “I’m here now, and I’m ready to listen”

He held his hand out, and Iwaizumi took it, rattling the pill bottle as he did. Oikawa looked at his other hand and paled.

“Why do you have that?”

“Why haven’t you been taking them?”

There’s an awkward pause, and Iwaizumi can see the gears turning as Oikawa tries to think of a lie.

“Excuse me? I have been taking them-“

“Wrong,” Iwaizumi interrupted “There are 5 extra doses in here”

“It’s a new prescription”

“Wrong again. I know your prescription inside and out. You’re not due for a refill for another 10 days.”

Oikawa sighs in defeat.

“They make drowsy, which makes me slow and I get dizzy spells when I’m on them. I’m a volleyball player, and I’m close to playing professionally. I need to be sharp, focused” He confessed.

“But you’re not. When you don’t take these, you’re a wreck. You question everything – on and off the court. That’s not sharp. When you feel like this, talk to your doctor, don’t just decide you’re better off without them,” Iwaizumi affirms, trying not to sound harsh and angry. He gives Oikawa’s hand a squeeze.

“We’ve talked about this” he continues, tone much softer. Oikawa nods.

“I’ll do better Hajime, I promise”

“And I promise not to deceive you again” Iwaizumi whispers.

This time, Oikawa gives his hand a squeeze.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain, but I’m listening now”.

Oikawa looks at him expectantly and Iwaizumi takes a deep breath. He still hadn’t thought of a way to tell him. Better to just get it over with.

“I stopped wanting to be a physiotherapist for sports related injuries a year ago. I want to be a doctor,” he pauses, wanting to give Oikawa the chance to react. Iwaizumi could see that the other boy wanted to say something, but was holding his tongue, allowing him to continue.

“I didn’t tell you because I was so scared. I didn’t want to admit that if the plan worked – which it did – that for the first time in our lives, we’d be separated. We’ve never had to worry about that, what if our relationship couldn’t handle it?”

Oikawa chuckled.

“Silly Iwa-chan.”

“I just want us to stay _us._ I like the way we are now, I didn’t want that to change. I’m sorry I lied to you, but I was also lying to myself. I don’t us to change just because we put 45 minutes between us. I want to be with you forever”

Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“Iwa-chan don’t you think we should at least live together before you propose?”

“Propose? I’m not proposing to you yet, I’m just saying-“ Iwaizumi felt like he’d been struck by lightning. So much energy running through his body. There it was, the solution to all of it.

“Tooru, baby you’re a genius!” he exclaimed

“Me? Iwa-chan are you feeling okay?”

Iwaizumi moved to face him, and kissed him, a quick kiss, but it didn’t need to be anything more.

“Move in with me”

Oikawa froze, and Iwaizumi could see the thoughts running in that big brain of his.

_Why hadn’t he thought of that sooner?_

“Hajime,” he starts, apprehensive tone struggling to mask his excitement.

“Are you sure about this?”

Iwaizumi placed a hand on Tooru’s cheek.

“As sure as I have ever been”

Oikawa broke out into a grin and jumped into Iwaizumi’s arms, knocking him to the ground. Both boys were laughing.

“I love you Tooru”

“I love you too Hajime” Oikawa whispered, as if it were such a big secret, even though nobody was around.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I've been super shitty with my writing, my life is super hectic these days. I have every intention of going back to Sleeping with the boss has it's quirks and I'm also writing a kiribaku fic too so that's exciting! Stay tuned!


End file.
